The inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a pattern of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a pattern of a semiconductor device, which may simplify a manufacturing process in addition to improving alignment margins.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices has increased, pattern pitches have reached process limits. Accordingly, the patterning of a cell region is performed by using a plurality of exposure processes to solve limits of the exposure process and alignment margin problems.
Since patterns having narrow widths are advantageous in a core region, the number of exposure processes is increasing and manufacturing processes are becoming more complex. Thus, techniques of implementing narrow patterns in the core region, improving alignment margins, and simplifying a manufacturing process are currently being researched.